1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a firework launching system and method and, more particularly, to a firework launching system and method which utilizes a one-piece construction base having a plurality of apertures for receiving a plurality of mortars, respectively, which, in turn, receive projectiles for launching at a fireworks show.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrotechnic displays, commonly referred to as fireworks or fireworks displays, have been created and enjoyed for centuries by millions of people. Typical systems of prior art for creating fireworks displays include a pyrotechnic projectile and a mortar for launching pyrotechnic projectiles into the air. Typical pyrotechnic projectiles comprise an inner shell with a main burst that detonates in the air and an initial burst enclosed within an outer shell. By manually igniting an initial fuse, the initial burst is exploded and expels the pyrotechnic projectile from the mortar into the air. This explosion, in turn, lights a main fuse which takes a specific time to burn to ignite the main burst into an aerial Pyrotechnic display.
Typical prior art mortars are cylindrical hollow tubes or containers and are constructed of rigid materials, such as cardboard, plastic or metal. This relatively simple mortar construction requires that pyrotechnic projectiles have a specific orientation within the mortar. The orientation provides for the outer shell having the initial burst to be arranged so that it is below the main burst. As mentioned earlier, the initial burst is ignited, it explodes and expels the pyrotechnic projectile from the mortar.
Moreover, existing mortar construction generally is not conducive to adjustment after installation at the launch site.
In some cases, some mortars are arranged in a fixed wood, or metal frame or xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d arrangement. Some frames enable one or more mortars to be situated side-by-side at a tilted angle so that the Pyrotechnic projectile can be shot at an angle of, for example, between zero and 20 degrees. One such supporting frame or xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d structure is provided by Advance Technology Firework of Goshen, Ky. 40026.
A problem with the typical frame or xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d arrangements of the past is that they did not encase a majority of the mortar to facilitate containing the explosion within the mortar and reducing damage to the mortar walls when the pyrotechnic projectile was exploded within the mortar.
Another problem with some rack arrangements of the past is the safety hazard if the frame or xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d accidentally fell over. If this happened, the pyrotechnic projectiles may be caused to be aimed towards people, such as people in an audience at a fireworks display show.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for eliminating or minimizing these problems, while providing a unique system and method which facilitates launching a plurality of pyrotechnic projectiles at a fireworks display show.
It is a primary object of the invention, therefore, to provide a system and method of improving the ability to launch pyrotechnic projectiles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method which utilizes a base comprising an integral one-piece or multi-piece combined construction and having a plurality of apertures which receive and support a plurality of mortars, respectively.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pyrotechnic projectile base having a plurality of apertures of different diameters for receiving a plurality of different size mortars, respectively.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a base having a common aperture size, but which is capable of receiving either a steel or high density mortar sleeve which, in turn, receives a mortar shell or one of a plurality of mortars each having a common outside diameter, but differing inside diameters so that they are capable of receiving different size projectiles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a base which may be a one-piece integral or multi-peace interconnected base construction, and the base may be a hollow construction for receiving a support insulator such as a fluid (e.g., water) or a solid (e.g., sand).
In one aspect, this invention comprises a firework launching system comprising a base having a plurality of apertures, a plurality of mortars for removably situating in the plurality of apertures, the plurality of mortars being capable of receiving a plurality of projectiles, respectively, each of the plurality of mortars comprising a length, the base being a one-piece molded construction encasing at least two-thirds and up to 100 percent of the length when the plurality of mortars are situated in the plurality of apertures.
In another aspect, this invention comprises a firework launching method comprising the steps of providing a base having a plurality of apertures and providing a plurality of mortars for situating in a plurality of apertures, the plurality of mortars being capable of receiving a plurality of projectiles, the one-piece molded construction base encasing at least two-thirds of the length when said plurality of mortars are situated in a plurality of apertures.
In yet another aspect, this invention comprises a firework launching system comprising a base having a plurality of apertures for receiving a plurality of mortars, a plurality of mortars being capable of receiving a plurality of projectiles, the base encasing at least two-thirds of the length when a plurality of mortars ale situated in a plurality of apertures.